orangistfandomcom-20200215-history
I.R.O.N.I.C
I.R.O.N.I.C is a group created by PoseidonHeir to defeat propaganda and help maintain balance in the Surreal Memes wiki and universe, they fight against Seperatist-Orangists to keep them at bay until they have enough power to SCRONCH them from the wiki. They are also really fucking rude and don’t unSCRONCH them whenever they realize the error of their ways and become Unifist. History Back in the early vandal ages of the Surreal Memes Wiki, after Nullatrum had gone inactive but long before the wiki adoption, vandals, and Orangists especially (at that point, there were no Unifists, only Seperatists) roamed around the wiki turning pages into Orang propaganda. The wiki was is chaos, and there was no wiki defense system, let alone an organized one. In order to try and remove propaganda from the anarchic surreal memes wiki, PoseidonHeir founded I.R.O.N.I.C on April 26th, 2018. At first, it was a small organization with only a few members and little influence, but it mostly managed to do its job safeguarding the wiki. Over time, I.R.O.N.I.C grew in size, power and popularity, and by the beginning of June 2018 it had about 15 members. It was now by far the most powerful force in the wiki. For a while, it had been doing a great job defending the wiki, and for the first time in a while it looked like it was a peaceful and orderly place. In may, I.R.O.N.I.C had defeated KylerC123, who was a threatening Orangist enemy. However, this all changed in the Summer of 2018, a time full of vandal attacks. It started with DeLoominarty's second account vandalizing on a scale never seen before, destroying an entire 52 pages (which was then a quarter of the wiki). I.R.O.N.I.C fought hard against this terrible vandal and eventually won, but the destruction that day (or days) was immense. This vandal period continued on August 7th, when CheeseDestructor launched a massive attack. He eventually stopped, but started the Second Great Orang Movement on August 9th. This was even more chaotic, but after a long day of fighting, I.R.O.N.I.C still managed to hold CheeseDestructor off. This was not the end, throughout August and September, CheeseDestructor's second account and Omnipotent gangster continued vandalizing, starting the Omni vs Meme war. After the long Omni vs. Meme war and an even more intense Final War, the wiki was mainly back in order, starting after Mid-September. At this point, I.R.O.N.I.C was a massive organization of around 30 members, likely half of the entire wiki's user population. IR.O.N.I.C was now the wiki's official government. Now, as Unifist Orangists were emerging and perhaps more common than Seperatists, I.R.O.N.I.C reformed to deal with just vandal or threats in general. Soon later, in Mid-October, the wiki was adopted by JoeJoeTheAnimator. Many users got permissions, allowing deletion and protection of pages, and users to be blocked. Now that actual admins existed in the wiki, defense organizations like I.R.O.N.I.C were less significant. I.R.O.N.I.C started to lose its importance, but it still remained the wiki's official government throughout the entire Safe age. I.R.O.N.I.C, although losing influence by the day, still had significant power. It was at the end of November, the start of the Democratic age, when surreal memes wiki government power transitioned from I.R.O.N.IC to the elected President. I.R.O.N.I.C didn't really defend the wiki anymore, and when there was a vandal or enemy, they would just be blocked, reported or dealt with. I.R.O.N.I.C had lost its real power, and was now only a symbol or figurehead. On April 26th, 2019, exactly 1 year after the founding of I.R.O.N.I.C, it was integrated into the Surreal Wiki Defense Force (SWDF) and became an SWDF subdivision. Members * Meme Man * PoseidonHeir * Dankious * MrStealYoMeme * Grand pillar * Lord Aspect * Hamburgerlord * Epicfailer0 * Milostevealready * IHazNoLife * Wiccy * DrScrubChan * S A N T A C L A W S * RonTheGuy * LeAlgae * Surreal research moderator * Mr. Tomto * Besus Bhrist * ApertureEmployee427 * henryz111 * SCRONCHLORD * DetectiveSky612 * Seb23442 * AllMightyOrang (unofficial) * trustthepillars * Nobody Category:Trustworthy Category:I.R.O.N.I.C